


Some Light in DuMort

by AnonymousActions



Series: Saphael Drabbles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, M/M, Pastel Simon, Punk Raphael, Punk/Pastel is my absolute weakness, So yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most vampires are punk or goth or whatever other label mundanes use. They just learn to like black and use it, it's easier to hide in the night and to look scary if you wear black clothes and makeup. </p><p>Raphael is like the others, he wears black clothes and some makeup and looks terrifying doing so. It seems however that Simon didn't get the memo. The fledgling wears pastel sweaters and flower crowns and white skinny jeans.<br/>(This became kind of angsty oops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Light in DuMort

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm sick and deprived of internet on my computer for some god forsaken reason- I'll edit this when I have access to a computer but for now this the best I can do while on a phone.

-Simon had started liking pastel colors very young. He started wearing them when he was a little older than 5 and stopped when he started getting bullied. By the time he entered high school, he didn't care much what other people thought and started wearing his pastel colors again. Clary was very happy with that change as she loved them on Simon even when they were little. When time came for college, Simon was completely comfortable in his skin and played in his band with Maureen who was also into pastel colors. When Clary became a Shadowhunter, Simon started wearing more dark colours again, mostly to not stand out more than he already did. One glare from Clary however made him keep wearing his pastels even though it made him stick out. Isabelle found it cute and Jace didn't even know why anyone would wear such pale colors. Clary was still his best friend and Luke was still his father of sorts and everything was right with the world. Then Raphael happened.

-Simon had been at the DuMort for a week when he started wearing pastel again. After a few weeks of confusion and sadness and black, he was back to white skinnies and pale, oversized sweaters and flower crowns and Raphael was confused, to say the least. Everyone was in black while Simon was in pinks and purples and light greens and pale blues and some soft yellows and he seemed to have every flower crown in existance and somehow he kept his jeans perfectly white even while drinking blood and running in dust and dirt. Raphael liked it though so he didn't say anything about it and admired from afar, snarling discreetly at those who would make comments about Simon's attire of choice. 

-After wearing pastel for so long, seeing Simon in all black worried Clary. She realised now that asking him for help with Camille had been selfish and she hated herself for it. She knew that Simon would pick her even though he should have wanted to pick his own kind. Vampires stuck together through their families' and friends' deaths and Clary had ripped that away from Simon. She had ripped him away from his world, his people, his family and had put him forcefully into her world filled with people who despised him. Simon wore black when he hated himself and the shade he wore showed just how bad it was this time around. She knew she couldn't do anything, she had used her best friend's feelings and she had used the last of what he knew as a human to rip him away from everything that would be there for him. She silently tracked Camille and sent Magnus texts about it which he'd relay to Raphael and Lilly, the clan's second, and Stan. 

-It had been weeks of Simon wearing black and Clary was going crazy, even with Camille back into the DuMort's basement and things slowly taking their place again, Simon was alienated from that normalness that was slowly coming back. Clary had her mother back and even Jocelyn was worried about Simon, he barely drank enough blood to sustain a veteran vampire. In a last attempt at forgiveness, Clary dragged Simon with her at the DuMort. Her best friend didn't even react, he was just as quiet and discreet as he hd been since his betrayal. Likly and Stan were the ones to come and Clary spoke, her voice clear, "I need to see Raphael. Please." Stan snarled while Lilly asked why, Clary looked at Simon beside her and the two vampires realised he was there for the first time. "What happened to him? What happened to the pastel?" And that's when Raphael came outside, looking like a mess, "what do you mean what happened to the patel, Stan?" And Raphael looked at Simon and Simon moved and looked at Raphael. And for the first time since he betrayed the vampires, Simon did something, he extended his arms towards his leader, who took him into his arms and hugged him to his chest strongly yet softly. Clary, Lilly and Stan all looked relieved that they seemed better now. 

-Slowly the colours came back. Simon started wearing his crowns again and then his white or pastel shoes came back. When he got his room back at the DuMort, his jeans came back and when Raphael started trusting him again, the whole ensemble of pastel clothing was back full force. So now, there was a vampire who wore pastels and soft pinks and blues and yellows and greens and purple and there was another vampire who was in all boack clothing and black makeup who followed the other one. He snarled when people picked fights with the pastel boy and he was possessive of him if he thought that even one touch of black would come back. Except maybe the nail polish. Simon worked the black nail polish very well. After a few hundred years, Magnus and Catarina agreed that they'd better be together. Magnus got sad at the idea he'd still be alive in a few hundred years but to see his best friend and his brother together would surely help the pain of having lost Alec by then.


End file.
